Uncertain Future
by D-Sig
Summary: A K'/Kula romance. Mainly about what happened after KoF 2001. I planned to make this story a little bit long though...
1. Many Partings

Disclaimer:I don't own anything about KoF. The King of Fighters series belong to SNK/Eolith/Playmore/whatever...  
KoF Fanfiction:UNCERTAIN FUTURE  
  
Chapter 1:Many Partings  
  
**********  
Two figures stood by the edge of a cliff facing the sea. They seemed to be in deep conversation. One of them was a white-haired & deep-tanned young man, wearing a black leather body-suit and a very stylish sunglasses. The other one was a blue-haired girl, noticably younger than the young man, wearing a leather body suit very similar to the one the young man was wearing, but hers was purple.  
  
"Is this as you bid K'?" the girl asked.  
  
As K' answered and they continued their conversation, several helicopters high above them, in the direction of a massive smoke, which undoubtedly emitted from a crashed spacecraft in the middle of the sea.  
  
"C'mon, let's blow this place up..." said K', who start to walk down the cliff and back to the coast, with the girl following closely.  
  
As they drew nearer to the beach, they saw from afar three figures waiting for them. One wa a tall & muscular man, wearing a heavy cyborg armor. There's also a young woman wearing a brown military outfit, holding a whip (which certainly resembles her name). And the last person was a much older woman clad in blue, carrying a fencing sword.  
  
Within a minute they had gathered together. All of them seemed to be in deep thoughts, and was about to discuss something important.  
  
"So, what are our plans?" asked Whip.  
"I'll do as I please..." answered K', before shifting his gaze to the big guy, "What are you going to do Maxima?"  
"I told you a long time ago... After all of this is over, I'll go pay my respects to an old friend of mine..." answered Maxima.  
"Can't forget the past, can you?" commented K'.  
"Haha... Take care, all of you..." answered Maxima, walking away.  
"See you around, pal..." replied K'. He then turned his head to Whip. "And what about you Sarah?" he asked.  
"I dont know, brother... I intend to return to the Ikari Base for now, to make my final report. After that, I'll find you... Don't worry..." answered Whip.  
"See you later sis..." said K'.  
"Good bye for now..." replied Whip, before she saluted and walked away.  
  
"What about you Diana?" aked Kula to the elder woman.  
"First, I want to settle a funeral for Foxy. Then, I'll go around to make sure my friends in NESTS are all alive. They all have rights to live after all..." answered Diana  
"Can I go with you? asked Kula hopefully.  
"I'm sorry my dear, I can't take you along... My trip will not be short, and it won't be safe... Plus, don't you want to spend some time with K'?" she answered, earning a blush from Kula, while K' doesn't seem to hear it.  
"Take care Diana..." waved Kula.  
"I'll be back soon." she replied, hugging the girl. And the next second, she already vanished, leaving just K' and Kula in the empty beach.  
  
"C'mon..." sid K', offering his hand. Kula said nothing, but took his hand anyway.  
  
"Why does it feels like I know you..." whispered K' as they walked slowly towards the road.  
"You remind me of childhood..." Kula whispered back, grinning.  
  
And so they walked away, leaving the beach, holding hands and smiling to each other...  
**********  
  
Author's Note:Please review! I think it's time I started to work on a serious fanfic, and not the hilarious one like 'KoF Lounge', which I won't be able to continue for a while, no ideas came to my mind... I hope you like my stories! 


	2. Tough Luck

KoF Fanfiction:UNCEERTAIN FUTURE  
  
Chapter 2:Tough Luck  
  
**********  
They have walked for a quite while now, the beach long left behind. They were on a long road, which never seem to end...  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there..." said Kula, starting a conversation.  
"No big deal..." he replied.  
"That's two times in a row you saved me today..."  
"..."  
"I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
"To have caused you so much trouble, I must be such a burden..."  
"No... I would never let anything hurt you..."  
Kula blushed. "But why?"  
"Let's just say... there's so many memories in you..."  
"..."  
"It is I who should ask for forgiveness..."  
"You didn't do anything wrong K'..."  
"I'm the one who had caused you so much trouble... I-"  
But Kula cut him in. "It doesn't matter K'... Let's not dig up the past, it's already long forgotten... We should mind about our future that lies ahead..."  
"Our memories, and Sarah's..."  
"It will come back... Don't worry..." said Kula, ending the conversation.  
  
They walked again for a while, passing a few billboard signs. There are no car at all on the long road. Suddenly, Kula stopped walking, which made K' to turn around to face her.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"N-no..nothing... Where are we heading anyway?"  
"To the nearest city, without doubt... The city of Southtown shouldn't be too far..."  
"And... How far is it from here?"  
"About two hours on foot maybe..."  
"Ah... I see..."  
"Why? You look pale... and you sound so weak..."  
"I don't know... but don't worry... I'm-"  
Without warning, she suddenly fainted. She would've fell if K' hadn't been quick enough to catch her. He then touch her forehead, which feels cold.  
'Good... no fever...' he thought.  
An then, another thing came to his mind. 'We're in the middle of nowhere... Great... Just what am I supposed to do now?'  
He sighed. 'Tough luck...'  
  
Author's Note:Two chapters in day! I'm tired now... Don't forget to review! 


	3. Next

KoF Fanfiction:UNCERTAIN FUTURE  
  
Chapter 3:Next  
  
**********  
Time must have passed very quickly, because Kula was sure that it was a long time ago when she and K' were walking down that long road on that hot & sunny day. But now, she found herself in a strange place... she was in this small room, with no light except for one glinting small ray of the sun.  
'Where am I?' she thought.  
Then a shadow passed in front of her...  
"Who's there?" she spoke, feeling scared all of a sudden.  
And she saw it... Red glove, sunglasses, smiling face...  
"K'..." she said, smiling back.  
And then...  
...she woke up, still smiling.  
It took her some time to realize that she was lying on a bed, and there's someone lying beside her, resting quietly. And it took her a second to realize who it was...  
"K'!" she yelled.  
"I'm here. You don't have to yell..." he answered.  
"What are you doing on my bed?" she asked, blushing. "Did we...?"  
K' just gave her a look.  
Kula blushed even harder. "Uhh... A-are you saying that l-last night... w-we..."  
"I think you're tired... Because I don't know what you're talking about... Plus, it's not even your bed..."  
It took her another moment to realize that she wasn't in her room in NESTS base.  
"Oh!...er... You can forget what I had said earlier." said Kula, feeling embarrassed, a blush slowly creeping back to her face.  
"I don't mind..." he absent-mindedly replied.  
"Wh-wha..." Kula stuttered. She couldn't believe what she just heard! 'Is it real? I-is he saying that he actually wouldn't mind if..." Kula blushed harder at the thought.  
K' raised his eyebrows, and waved his hand in front of Kula's face.  
Kula quickly dismissed her thoughts. "Ah...ahem... So, where are we now?"  
"In Southtown, of course."  
"How come? I mean, the last thing I remember was us, walking down that long road... And then we stopped, talking a bit... and then... all black... What happened?"  
"You fainted."  
"AND...?"  
"I carried you here."  
Kula looked around. It seemed that they were on a hotel room, and it's quite a big one. She noticed that the room had a TV, a sofa, a desk, two chairs, a refrigerator, a cabinet, and a bed. She also noticed a door, which leads to the bathroom. 'It's a nice room... Must be quite expensive... I guess K' got more money than I thought... (giggle)'  
Suddenly, another thing came to her mind...  
"K! Didn't you said that Southtown was at least two hours away?"  
"uh-huh..."  
"But... you carried me? On foot?"  
K' just nodded.  
Kula was dumb-founded.  
"Thank you..." she finally said.  
"For what?"  
"You saved me again... I must be such a burden..."  
"Look, we've been through this subject... Let's just forget it..."  
"Alright..."  
K' closed his eyes again.  
  
Suddenly, he stood up, and looked through the window. The amazing view of sunset could be clearly seen. It's already near evening, and it's certainly getting dark soon...  
"C'mon! Let's find something to eat... I bet you're starving right now..." he said.  
"Okay..."  
So they went out from the room, adn to the streets below.....  
Author's Notes:Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. I got a lot of things in mind lately, and my final exam's in a week!  
  
*Special for DilaZirk*  
Thanks a lot! Your review is always encouraging! Did you always reviewed every fic? I think I always saw your name in the review section of the KoF fics... Keep reviewing for me alright? BTW, I've decided to continue KoF Lounge, hehe... I actually have some ideas right now... 


End file.
